Metal Love II
by Marner
Summary: This is my oneshot sequel to Metal Love, a Metalocalypse fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Complete & Edited!


_A/N: This is my oneshot sequel to Metal Love. This one is a lot more mushy-romantic than the last one. I hope you can enjoy it though! I would also like to thank Miss Queen B and LunaGodessOf Foxes for helping to create this piece. I woul also like to thank Purplelemmer and Luma for reviewing this story._

* * *

**Life at Mordhaus**

She stood on the edge of a snowy hill waiting, just waiting. Unsure of what was going to come, she just stood in the same position for what could have been hours or an eternity. She now heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching her. She looked around but saw nothing but the vast emptiness surrounding her, yet the sound kept growing louder.

She began to see a distant small shadowy shape. It came closer and closer towards her; increasing in size, and velocity, coming towards her. She didn't back away, but, instead, continued to stand in the same position. The shadow came closer and closer. She was finally able to identify the shadow as Nathan Explosion riding a large white horse and coming towards her.

He came towards her and held out his hand. She waited for the right moment and then reached out for his hand. She was lifted upwards and onto the back of the horse within seconds. They rode onward through the vacant snow for miles; onward and onward, until finally he came to a sudden stop. He got off the large white stallion. He then helped her off the large white beast as it whined. He carried her towards the bloody sunset.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him and smiled. He glanced down at her with his intense eyes. They began to move their faces closer and closer towards each other. They shared a passionate kiss as he began to lower her towards the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his passion and her yearning to be with him was insatiable. He placed a hand on her check and began to lower it. His hand touched the black string of her corset and was about to untie it.

Angelina was abruptly awakened by the sound of loud knocking on Nathan's door. She placed a hand on her forehead and forced her eyes open. She removed the covers and climbed out of Nathan's bed. She groggily walked over to the door giving a small yawn. She opened the door and saw Nathan standing there. He was drunk, as he usually got with his other band mates.

"Hey honey," he said before vomiting on the floor.

"Hello," she replied. She had become very understanding of her new boyfriend's lifestyle. She smiled and placed a welcoming arm around his large shoulders. She was only able to make her arm halfway around his large shoulders. "How was your evening?"

"Brutal," was all he said before staggering off to the bathroom to throw up a bit more.

Just then her Dethphone rang. "Hello, oh hi Bianca," Angelina answered lying herself across Nathan's large bed. She listened intently to what Bianca had to say. "Hm, I see. That is a surprise. Are you sure?"

She heard the toilet flush and said her farewells to Bianca. Nathan opened the door and walked towards Angelina on the bed. She was wearing a blood red corset and had a transparent red slip over it. Nathan smiled and kissed Angelina before finally passing out on his bed. She sighed and grabbed his blanket and a pillow for him to keep comfortable. She curled up beside him and fell asleep slowly.

Life had become something completely different for Angelina Von Lee. She had become accustomed to seeing dead bodies randomly lying in the hallways. She had also gotten used to seeing Jean-Pierre. Nathan had gone out his way to make Mordhaus seem more like a palace by yelling at the staff if they did something to disappoint her. She would just shrug it off and continue with what she was doing. She also did her best to not interfere with Nathan's band; choosing to stay away from the studio and the meeting room. She would never admit to it, but she was often times rather lonely. She didn't have anything to do when he was busy, or drinking.

**Murderface**

Angelina woke up early and decided to try and cook breakfast for a change. She walked over a couple of dead staff members along the way, but didn't take a second glance back. She yawned loudly and made her way down the large hallways. She managed to study the place in her spare time some weeks ago. She opened the kitchen door and saw Jean-Pierre already up and making breakfast.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" He asked smiling and rubbing the top part of his left hand with his right.

"No," Angelina responded", I'm all right. I just came to get a banana." She picked up a banana that was on the counter. "I'll see you later today Jean, bye."

"Bye-bye," he said and went back to his cooking.

She walked around aimlessly and decided to go to the lounge area. She sat on one of the couches and began to free the banana of its peal.

"Hello," came Murderface's voice from the distance. "I'm surprised to see you up this early."

"Oh, hello," she responded. "How are you?"

"I thought you would still be with Nathan," he said biting his lower lip.

"Nathan's asleep. So, I decided to get an early morning breakfast."

"I see," he muttered in a low voice. "I would never eat anything like that."

"Like what?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Never mind," he said. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Are you all right?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask such a question?" He was beginning to get agitated.

"I was just asking. You seem a bit upset this morning." Angelina answered honesty.

"Yea, well what do you care? You get to wake up every morning after having great sex. While I'm just left alone to die," he cut himself off.

Angelina got the hint that he was reluctant to give. In his round-about-way he was saying that he was lonely. She smiled slightly and replied", I could set you up with someone if you would like?"

"Yea, sure. If you think you can find someone who isn't a soul crusher," he spat out before walking away.

Angelina took that as the closest yes answer and called up her newly single friend Bianca. She knew it was an odd match, but who knew what could happen.

**Bianca**

Bianca Haya Queen walked inside Mordhaus and was greeted by her friend warmly. She had short dark black hair and almost black eyes. Angelina had set up a date with her and William Murderface. Angelina still thought it an odd match, but hoped for the best either way. She smiled and walked inside. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. She hugged her long lost friend gleefully.

"I'm so glade you could make it," Angelina told her.

"Well, I didn't have anything else better to do at the moment." She stepped further inside and looked around. She turned to look at her friend who had closed the door behind her. "Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, it's so soon."

"Well you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. To be honest I just needed some extra company for a bit," Angelina said playing with her fingers.

"What's wrong? Is it really that bad?"

"No, it's not bad," She said smiling. She walked closer towards Bianca. "Come on; let's have a look around, okay."

"Okay."

Angelina showed Bianca around the large mansion. Bianca was simply caught off guard by the expanse of the place. She looked around intently and curiously. Bianca paused at the sight of a dead staff worker. She glanced at Angelina who acted indifferent.

"It's always a shock the first time," Angelina said.

"You don't care that there's a dead body here?" She asked not hiding her gruesome astonishment.

"After a while you just get used to it."

"After a while? How often does this happen? You make it sound like it's an everyday thing!" Bianca was completely amazed at Angelina's reaction.

"Most of the time it is." She paused glancing at the body then back at her friend. "Let me show you the lounge area. I'm sure you need to unwind a little. Follow me," Angelina said walking around the dead body.

Bianca reluctantly followed her. Bianca took a seat on the large couch glancing around the place. She was beginning to relax and was getting over the dead body she had just seen. Angelina smiled at her friend.

"I'm going to go talk to William," she figured it better to use his first name for the occasion. "I won't be long."

"Okay. Is what I'm wearing okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yea. I told him to keep it simple for the first date. That way you two could get better acquainted," Angelina said winking at her.

Bianca smiled nervously and watched her friend walk off. Shortly afterwards two men walked inside. One had red hair and appeared to be going bald. The other had long light brown hair and an Asian looking mustache.

"Sos," The one with the long brown hair said," yous must be Murderface's date."

"Yea, I guess I am. I can't remember your names exactly, would you mind telling them to me?"

"Not at all," the red haired one replied," I'm Pickles."

"N' I'ms Toki," the other added.

"Oh, nice to met you. I'm Bianca Haya Queen."

"Oh, that's a nice name. I'm sure you won't mind to us asking you a few questions," Pickles said.

"No, not all."

Pickles sat to Bianca's right, and Toki sat on her left, on the couch. Bianca felt slightly intimidated but did her best to hide it.

**The Dates**

Angelina walked into the lounge area and saw Pickles and Toki interrogating Bianca. She smiled remembering how she was interrogated by the entire Dethklok band at the awards ceremony.

"You guys aren't picking on her are you?" Angelina asked with a slight humorous tone.

"No," Pickles replied innocently", not at all."

"Of course nots," Toki added. "We'ds never dos that's to one of yous friends." He finished with a highly innocent smile.

"Okay then," Angelina said. "Bianca, he's waiting for you."

Bianca stood up and looked back at the two. "Good bye," she muttered before leaving.

"I'll talk to you two later," Angelina said.

They both smiled nervously as she left the room with her friend. Angelina led Bianca down to the dinning area and allowed her to enter by herself. She closed the door behind Bianca and turned around to see Nathan standing there.

"Hi Nat," she said," How are you?"

"I'm doing fine." He paused looking at the floor then back at her. "How are you?"

"All right. Are you feeling all right?" She asked sincerely.

"Listen," Nathan began," I know I don't always spend a whole lot of time with you, and I'm sorry."

"It doesn't bother me. I understand that you're busy, and I don't want to be in the way."

"Yea, uh. Well I figured that since Murderface was on a date, and the others were busy today that we could uh-,"

"I'd love to," Angelina replied excitedly. She was surprised that Nathan was still nervous around her. She figured it would pass with time.

* * *

Bianca's date hadn't been going very well. William Murderface, and her, had absolutely nothing in common. She did her best to be polite, but found it close to impossible. She found him to be rude, full of himself, and arrogant.

After dinner she said her goodbyes and left. She wandered around Mordhaus aimlessly trying to find Angelina. One of the staff members informed her that she went out with Nathan for the night. She managed to find herself back in the lounge. She took a seat frustrated and watched the big screen television set.

Another one of the band members took a seat beside her. He had long blonde hair and wore a blank top with black pants. Bianca couldn't help but notice his body, but wasn't sure how to react. He took a seat beside her. A bowl of popcorn was in his lap.

"Sos," he said looking at the television. "Yous dating Murderface?" He asked.

"I was," she responded.

"Whats happened?" He asked finally looking at her.

She had her head down as she spoke. "I just don't think he's the one for me. You know how it is when you met that one true person." She sighed and looked back up at the television.

"Yes, I dos," he responded. His eyes wandered around the room. "I'm Skwisgaar bys the way."

"Hello Skwisgaar," she said looking up into his blue eyes. Her body gave a jolt. "I'm Bianca," she replied swallowing.

Skwisgaar couldn't take his eyes off of her. They continued to stare into each other's eyes for several minutes. They're heads unconsciously moving closer towards each other. They paused still wondering if what they were doing was the right thing to do. Bianca bit her lower lip. Skwisgaar blinked a few times and felt his heart beating faster. He moved his head forward and kissed her soft lips.

* * *

Angelina Von Lee was having so much fun she had forgotten what time it was. Nathan took her to a winter carnival that was nearby. He won her a one eyed black teddy bear, which she fell in love instantly. It was a challenge to keep the paparazzi from following them but Charles, Dethklok's manager, had hired some muscle men for the job.

After the carnival they left for a private picnic near the coast. She had never enjoyed any sunset as much as she enjoyed this one. She had her head resting on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan was playing with a loose strand of her red hair. She was smiling as the last rays of sun were falling and it soon turned to darkness.

"I love you Nathan," she finally said in a whisper.

"I love you to," Nathan responded.

He took her head in his hands and lifted her head towards his. They shared a adoring kiss. Angelina placed her arms around Nathan's neck as the kissing became more intense.

* * *

Bianca was smiling up at Skwisgaar. He had an arm around her and they were walking around Mordhaus. They were walking towards the kitchen for a midnight snack. They didn't take their eyes from each other for most of the way. They were so focused on each other that they hadn't noticed Nathan and Angelina walking towards them.

Both couples bumped into each other unexpectantly. Angelina saw Bianca on Skwisgaar's arm. She smiled and thought herself stupid for not realizing that she would be the perfect for him. She then bit her lower lip and wondered how Murderface was taking the news. They merely waved to each other and continued on their way. Bianca shrugged her shoulders as she passed by Angelina.

Angelina was led back to Nathan's bedroom. He turned on the lights and was surprised to see a new outfit on a dummy.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh that," Angelina replied. "Well, uh," she began to play with her fingers again. "I found some free fabric and decided to make an outfit out of it. What do you think?" She looked up at Nathan curiously.

Nathan examined the outfit closely. The outfit was black, with the silver letters Dethklok on it. There was one long black sleeve. The neck had two connecting parts, a red short sleeve that hung just over the shoulder, and the long black sleeve that went down to the wrist. Fake diamonds shinned along the lining of the black part of the color. It was completed with a short red skirt.

"It's so metal," Nathan said. "You should be a designer."

Angelina smiled and walked over to him. She kissed him and said", thank you."

**The Ex**

They had walked back to his bedroom after getting their snack. She had received a shock when she saw Jean-Pierre for the first time. She didn't know how Angelina had gotten used to living in Mordhaus. There always seemed to be some sort of macabre surprise around every corner. They enjoyed feeding each other and just being together. It didn't take her long to become tired and fall asleep.

Bianca had fallen asleep in Skwisgaar's arms on his bed. Skwisgaar smiled and kissed her forehead. He carefully got out of his bed and walked towards the door. He glanced back at Bianca then opened the door silently to keep from waking her. He made his way down the hallway and saw Murderface. He looked away shamefaced.

Murderface walked over to Skwisgaar. "Hey and what have you been up to, or should I say who have you been doing?" He asked with accusation.

"Is was uh," Skwisgaar began but was unsure of what to tell him.

"I was just curious because I haven't seen you for most of the day," he said.

"Is was busys," was the best excuse he could come up with.

"Yea," Murderface said finally blowing up with anger," I bet you were busy, stealing my girlfriend!"

The loud shouting had awakened the other band members, as well as Angelina and Bianca. They all walked out into the hallway to see what was going on.

"Wells," Skwisgaar was still unsure of what to say.

Bianca stood under Skwisgaars doorframe holding together a dark purple robe. She had found it resting on the floor and decided to use it.

"And you!" Murderface shouted pointing at Bianca ", you backstabber, you cheater!"

"I'm sorry," Bianca said completely stunned. She walked from Skwisgaar's doorframe and towards Murderface. "I'll leave if you want me to."

Angelina played with her fingers again. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation. She inhaled deeply and walked towards the arguers.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Angelina said.

"Yea, you think?" Murderface shouted at Angelina. "You're the one who set me up! I knew you were a devil from the beginning!"

Everyone stopped moving for a few seconds. The silence was deafening. By now they had attracted some attention from the staff nearby. The silence was soon broken by the sound of a breaking window. All they're heads turned to the sound.

"What was thats?" Toki asked concernedly.

"Who wants to check it out?" Pickles asked.

In one quick movement someone had managed to grab hold of Bianca's wrist from behind a nearby corner. It was a tall and lanky man. He had short brown hair, and looked terrible. He had been drinking, and had probably been doing drugs, and hadn't been sleeping much. Bianca just stared at him stunned and terrified. Angelina knew who he was, and hated him with every fiber of her being. He was her ex boyfriend.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

This question snapped Bianca back into reality. "You know why."

"Oh come on," he said," It couldn't have hurt that bad."

Angelina looked around the place. She knew there was always something on hand to use.

"Whos this?" Skwisgaar asked.

"My ex boyfriend," Bianca said trying to tug her wrist away.

"Your ex?" Murderface asked.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Nathan asked.

"Yea," Pickles added watching him intently," how did you get in?"

"It doesn't matter," he said looking at Bianca. "She's coming back with me, and you can't stop us."

"It's over," Bianca said," I already told you that!" Bianca continued to try and pull her arm free of his grip.

"Looks, you shoulds probably lets her gos," Toki said.

The ex suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Toki. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

"Dick," Murderface shouted.

Angelina finally saw it. On the ceiling was a strange ornament. It had one long sharp edge that if lowered enough would pierce straight through the ex. It was tied down to something. She looked to her side and saw a large axe that would be perfect to cut the rope.

"No!" The ex shouted. She's the dick," he said pulling at her even harder. "You should have never left me." He had suddenly placed the barrel of the gun to Bianca's temple.

Angelina had enough. She walked towards the axe and uplifted it from it holder. She ignored the ex's questions, and warnings, and cut the rope. The ornament swung down and pierced into his abdomen. The ex was barely alive as he was pulled backwards by the force of the swinging ornament. It swung out the window and fell to the ground outside Mordhaus. The sound of hungry and howling wolves could be heard. Everyone turned to look at Angelina with mixed expressions as she stood against the wall failing down her nails making her missing finger apparent.

She glanced up at the others and asked", what?" She then turned and walked back into Nathan's room.

"That is so brutal," Nathan said stunned. He then moved forward and went into his bedroom to talk to Angelina.

Skwisgaar walked over to Bianca and held her in his arms. "Are yous okays?" He asked.

Bianca nodded crying into his shoulder. Murderface watched them from the distance. He sighed deeply and watched Skwisgaar and Bianca enter Skwisgaar's room.

Pickles placed an arm around Murderface's shoulders. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yea, I suppose," Murderface responded. "You know, I think I prefer being single. You get more freedom and you get to fuck all the women you want."

"Let's say we single men go out and find some beers and women?" Pickles asked Murderface and Toki slyly.

"Sounds perfects to me," Toki replied smiling.

The three walked off to find alcohol and women.

* * *

Nathan was watching Angelina still stunned by what she had done. Angelina had finished filing her nails and looked at Nathan sincerely.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I didn't mean for all this to get out of hand," Angelina replied. "I uh, I also have one other confession."

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"You remember Rebecca Nightrod?" Angelina asked playing with her fingers once again. Nathan nodded. "Well, after our first time together she came to the house looking for you. We um, got into a fight and she cut off my pinky and I decapitated her and feed her to the wolves outside. Do you hate me?" She felt slightly better having gotten that off her chest. She nervously awaited Nathan's response.

Nathan just smiled and lifted her up in his arms and began to kiss her passionately. He placed her gently on his bed. "You're perfect," he said.

Angelina smiled and they continued to kiss. Everyone got their happily deth ever after.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry I didn't explain more on what happened with my friend Bianca and Skwisgaar. She had called to tell me that she was finally single again! Later on, Murderface told me that he was looking for someone. I decided to try and set them up, but it didn't work out like I planned._

_They didn't hit it off. Instead Bianca and Skwisgaar became the perfect match. Could you imagine that? I managed to get ride of the ex, mostly because he was being a dick! Oh, I didn't get to tell __you __the best part of everything._

_I had a talk with Charles, the Dethklok manager. He approved me to go ahead with __the __Deth Fashion! My first show is in two weeks! I hope it works out-nothing can go wrong with this show! Now I have something to do when Nathan is busy with his band! I asked Bianca if she wanted to help, but she said she was just happy to be here._

_Other then that, everyone else is doing fine. Murderface got over Bianca and found comfort in several different women. Bianca and I got to stay with our __loves__ and all__ is as normal as it can be. Well, y__ou know what I mean, death, music, alcohol, and sex. Life is perfect. Well Happy Holidays!_

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack_

_Metaloclypse theme song_

_Castratikron By: Dethklok_

_Hatredy By: Dethklok_

_The Lost Vikings By: Dethklok_


End file.
